I Can Heal That
by 4evredward-bella-v-jacob-bella
Summary: It's about Sam and Leah. About how Leah sees things, sees Sam. She may even try to take him back, but will they end up together? Is it still possible? Will Sam, weirdly, betray Emily, or will he stay faithful and Leah will just have to live with it?
1. Their Forced Love

**I just think Leah deserves a story, too. I really like her (I'm not a guy; I not... Just so you know) but I really feel bad for what happened between her and Sam. I really like Sam:)**

* * *

Leah:

There we all were, huddled in my cousin's kitchen laughing at some joke they had said. Or at least _they_ were. I looked from face to face of my _family,_ at least in one way. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sam and Emily seemed to be. But what about me?! Nobody ever _tried_ to even think about me, about the way I felt. That would be the reason I was always so cold. They didn't deserve my kindness, if I had any left in me. If people thought I was just sour all the time, they were right, but it hadn't been me who decided to be this way. It was all just…_somebody's_ fault.

I was still standing there when I noticed I had been staring intently at Sam. His arms were gripping Emily by the waist, swaying her from side to side. His lips were on hers at that moment, and the whole pack started to howl at their lover's moment. Even though, I could tell he was uncomfortable that I was there, witnessing their _love_. Their _forced_ love is what I thought of it.

I couldn't stand being present anymore. Happiness surrounded me, but not all of the happiness in the world would ever be enough to heal my heart. I had lost Sam definitively and it wasn't going to change.

I turned to leave. I didn't turn back, but I could feel their stares on my back. I walked in silence out of the house. The cool air hit me and it felt nice. I sighed. Why did things have to be this way? Why did my fairytale not have a happy ending? Why did my prince never rescue me from this life I was destined to have…

Snap out of it! I told myself in anger. Kicking a rock that was in my way, or so it seemed, I started to walk faster toward the trees. It was the only way I could find to help the pain, not completely, but it helped some.

I didn't care what the others were thinking of me right now: Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, my brother the only one who sometimes actually seemed to understand me, or at least tried or Emily. Nothing seemed to matter to me since the day it happened, the day my life came tumbling down from the clouds.

I didn't struggle much to strip off my clothes as I ran. Soon enough, I was running on four legs, or paws. I just hoped the pack didn't think about changing soon. I really wanted some time to think, alone.

I got to the First Beach as the sun went down. I sat on the sand, transforming again. I dressed, leaving only my shirt and pants off, and then I lay on my back, looking up at the sky looming above me. I remembered how many times Sam and I use to come here and just look up at the clouds, talking about our future together.

"_What do you plan on being when you grow up?" I asked him, his arms around my waist the way they had been on Emily._

_"I plan on being your someone you can always count on, someone who will always be there for you, someone who will dry your tears, someone to protect you from the monsters under you bed," he joked. I laughed with him as he left a trail of kisses from my collar bone to the corner of my mouth._

_"It breaks my heart to hear you say such sweet things to me," I said, bringing my free hand up to my heart. He took one of his hands and grabbed my hand away from my chest, placing it on his cheek._

_"I can heal that," he whispered before kissing me tenderly._

The tide was coming in, and I could hear the crashing waves somewhere nearby. I would have to start heading home sometime now, before it got too dark. I took one look at the darkening sky; then closed my eyes.

_"We will get married one day, right?" I had asked him outside my house one time._

_"I promise," he had said, taking my hands. "I'd propose right now, but you deserve better than this right now," he observed._

_"Better than what?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach._

_"Better than me proposing too you when there are people spying on us," he laughed, turning his head toward the living room window. I could see Seth looking out at us with a big smirk on his face. I made a face at him before he disappeared behind the blinds._

_"Don't be too harsh on my future brother-in-law, hon. I want him to like me instead of detesting me."_

_"Who could ever detest you?" I asked him, playing with his hair._

My eyes opened to find myself in darkness. I looked up and could see the stars. I was still at the beach, I guessed. I had better get home now before my mom or Seth got worried and came out to look for me. But no. If they were worried, they would have found me by then.

I sighed one last time before getting to my feet and shaking the sand off my clothes and myself. I started to take the rest of my clothing off, so I could transform, when I noticed I wasn't alone.

I turned around and in the dark I could make out the shape of the person I would least be expecting to see there.


	2. Broken Promises

Sam was looking at me with appraising eyes. Even in the dark, I knew he could see me. The only light we had was that of the moon, and it wasn't even that much help.

"I'm alive, you can go home now," I spat without thinking about it. It took much to not tell him to go home to Emily. I knew how much it hurt him that I wasn't over what had happened.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about…the pack, actually." He was trying to keep his voice clear and without emotion.

"Well, get it over with," I said, crossing my arms over my almost too bare chest.

"Maybe when you're decent," he said, turning to leave.

"Oh, is that what, then? I'm not decent enough?" I couldn't help my tone of voice. It's like it spoke for itself, without my consent.

"You know that's not what I meant." His voice was serious.

He was about three yards away from me, and how I longed to embrace him. Better get this thought out now, I thought.

"Of course you didn't," I replied sarcastically.

"Leah…"

"Yes, Chief Sam?" I teased without humor.

"Don't call me that. I may be the leader of the pack, but it doesn't mean you can go insulting me with name calling. It's bad enough that you keep on remembering things that are better left in the past. There's never any need for you to be harassing the pack with those…memories."

Picking up my clothes, I started walking away. If he continued, I didn't know what would come out of my mouth next. I felt someone grab my arm hard. I was pulled back, unable to leave. I rolled my eyes, knowing Sam was probably going to start lecturing me as if he were my dad. He may be the pack leader, but he would never be more than that, ever.

"We aren't done talking," he said, not letting go. He knew me too well and knew that if he let me go now, I'd run for it. "The pack pleaded me to talk to you, and as the Alpha, I think you should listen to the request of the others," he suggested in a trying-to-be-calm voice.

His closeness made my body tremble, my heart speed up, and my blood boil. What made me think the reason he finally let me go and stepped back was that he had been through the same, but I could also be deluding myself into thinking that.

"It's not my fault I have to see the cause of my pain every single day." I knew I was being mean and selfish, but I thought he should at least understand why I did what I did.

"I guess not." He sighed. "But I guess we can't change that, though." This time as he turned to leave, I didn't stop him. "He should get home- Sue and Seth must be worried about you," he said over his shoulder.

When he was out of sight, I felt a single tear drop down on the sand.

"_I plan on being your someone you can always count on, someone who will always be there for you, someone who will dry your tears, someone to protect you from the monsters under you bed," he joked. I laughed with him as he left a trail of kisses from my collar bone to the corner of my mouth._

He didn't keep his promises.

I knew it wasn't his fault, though, or even Emily's, but I couldn't help cursing this life I was supposed to live. And I still asked myself one question: Was _I_ ever going to imprint?

Was I going to be left alone for the rest of my life with no companionship? My life would be long after all, and I didn't want to waste any of it, though I would have preferred to of never have gotten it. I would have been better off human- being naïve of _our_ existence, not having to share the same thoughts, and not having to be near Sam every day.

I transformed into my wolf form and headed home, then. I could feel, suddenly, somebody else thinking with me. Sam. He was still in his wolf form, too. It wasn't long before I felt alone again. He was in human form right now.

I saw that the lights to the living room were on. I walked in, blank of emotion on my face, to find the whole pack there. It looked as if they were having a feast. There was my mom taking things out of the oven: cookies. My stomach grumbled loudly, but I doubted anyone could hear it over their booming voices. Worst of all, Emily was there.

Everyone kept on with their business as if I didn't even exist. I guess I should have been getting use to that. I did see Emily looking at me from the long couch. I looked away quickly and headed toward my room without announcing my return.

After I had slammed the door shut, I went to lie on my bed without turning on the light. I didn't need it anyways. Sliding out of shoes, I sat still on my bed, listening to the laughter coming from the kitchen.

I had closed my eyes when somebody knocked on the door.

"Go away," I shouted.

"It's me, Seth, can I come in?" It didn't sound urgent, but I let him in.

He sat at the end of the bed, staring at me.

"What so you need, Seth?" I asked, already annoyed.

"I came to ask you where Sam is. He was supposed to get back over here and he's not. Emily is worried and-"

"Of course she's worried. Why wouldn't she be? They're practically married already." He didn't seem surprised by my tone or reply. Instead he kept talking.

"He said he would go find you after you left for a while. You weren't in your form, so he went to look for you. It was weird. He should have found you in no time, but instead you two were gone for quite a while." His voice made me realize what he was thinking.

"Nothing happened, and if you don't believe me, then wait until tomorrow when we change. Though, I don't think he'd appreciate that you'd be thinking these things. He's Emily's anyways, isn't he?"

He stood and turned the knob, opening the door and letting light flood in.

"I think you need to rest. I'll tell Mom you're okay and if you need anything or are hungry, just call me, okay?" He was the best brother I would ever want. Sometimes he was obnoxious, but he was a kind hearted child…or werewolf brother.

I got up in a heart beat and ran to give him a hug. I knew he wanted to object about me being a girl and hugging him, but right now, I could tell he wanted me to just be happy for a while.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "You know I really love you, little brother, right?"

"Yes. And you how much I love you, too, but can we not ever show this publicly?" we laughed at his remark; the he left, leaving me in my dark room again.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter, but I need somebody else's opinion. Please-R&R**


	3. Whatever

I was still looking up at the ceiling long after Seth had left, but now my stomach was growling in hunger. I tried patting it, but that wasn't much help- it didn't take the hunger away. I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and with the form I possessed of a giant wolf, I was bound to have a big appetite, though it wouldn't show. I rolled over on my bed, trying to get some sleep, but I was restless. Had Sam returned? Were he and Emily sitting in the living room right now with the rest of the pack?

Moments later, there was a light knock on the door. I was about to shout for them to let me sleep, when it opened a few inches. Light filled part of the room, but not where I was laying down. When I saw who it was, I almost groaned out loud.

Emily was at the door, holding a plate of food. I could smell it all the way from where I was; my stomach felt as if it were about to jump at the food, growling.

"What do you need?" I asked coolly, drowning out the sound of my stomach's growls.

"I brought you this," She held up the plate of food for me to see. "I thought you must be hungry, since you didn't get anything to eat over at my house." She tried to smile, but the scar that marked her face made it impossible.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," I lied, covering my head with a pillow. "I think I'd rather go to sleep if you don't mind," I added, hoping she took the hint. 

"Oh, okay; I'll leave this here, just incase you get hungry later." Her voice was soft. I could here the sound of her footsteps approach toward the table by my bed and set the plate there. Oh, sure. That'll really make my day! I bet you'd rather see me die of hunger; you're just acting like the perfect cousin anybody would want, I thought in wrath. 

"Hmm," I mumbled in reply.

She didn't say more before she closed the door behind her. I threw the pillow I had clutched with my fists at the spot she had been standing. Then, involuntarily, I sat up and ate the food she had left for me. 

Sometimes I felt bad for feeling this way toward her. As if everything was her fault.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," I whispered just before closing my eyes to rest afterwards.

The next morning we were supposed to meet at Jake's house so we could split up and search the land for any leeches, or danger. I got up and walked sleepily to the restroom. After taking a shower, I walked into the kitchen with some new enthusiasm. Seth was already eating breakfast when I walked in and sat down next to him.

"Ready to go leech-hunting?" he asked me with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I am, but you aren't. Sam better not make you run around looking for blood-suckers, when he knows how much you would enjoy finding one. You'd be better off staying home with Collin and Brady," I suggested.

"You wish!"

"You're right, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't worry about your safety, and for that reason I try to keep you out of harm," I complained, taking a muffin from the tray.

As I chewed it, Seth said, "I'm not that young anymore! I'm strong, too. And anyways, do you just want to get rid of me so you'll have a better chance of being in Sam's group for the search?"

"No!" I exclaimed, almost choking on the muffin in my mouth.

"Well, good, because he divided us up yesterday when you had gone to bed already."

"He came?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"Yes. You're with Embry. Jake is with Collin, Quil and Paul, Sam and I, and Jared with Brady."

"Embry!" I asked incredulously. Seth nodded. "Great," I muttered. Getting up from the table, I told him I'd meet him at Jake's. He was fine with that.

It didn't take to get to Jacob's house. When I got there, some of the pack were outside waiting for the others: Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin. Paul, Jared, Seth, and Sam were still not there.

"Hey, beautiful," Embry called out to me before whistling long and loud.

"You better stop before I make _you_ beautiful," I growled.

"Anytime," he offered.

I walked up to him and said, "Look, just because little Mr. Sam Uley decided to pair us up together doesn't mean you have to act all _nice_ with me."

"Little Mr. Uley must not have known what he was doing, then." I hadn't heard him approach. When I turned to face Sam, I hoped they thought the blush on my cheeks was from anger and not embarrassment.

"Apparently not, but I don't blame you," I said in my usual harsh voice. 

"Then I guess switching you with someone else would be the best thing to do," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're the leader, I don't think my opinion should matter much."

"You're right. So I guess we're partners now."

I scowled at him. He was probably just trying to make me look bad in front of the others. Seth, Jared, and Paul were now approaching us.

"Whatever," I muttered, walking away.

I sat in outside, watching as the gray clouds floated past, in the sky. I also wondered if Sam had been serious about us being a group. They would be out any minute, the pack, so I decided to wait for them.

When they did step out, I didn't make an effort get up. Seth came and stood besides me.

"Come on, Leah. By the way, Sam was serious about you two being paired up, just so you know, so don't be mad because of that. I actually think you prefer Sam over Embry- he doesn't tease you, so be nice," he advised. "He just wants what's best for the pack and you're in it."

After his speech, he walked in the direction he would be going with Embry. I kind of felt bad for him. He really admired Sam, and Jacob. And I would try to be nice to Sam… for once, for Seth's sake.

When I turned my eyesight, I caught Sam looking straight at me. He suddenly cleared his throat and turned away.

"Coming?" he asked.

I got up and when I reached him he began to walk again, faster. When we were far enough in the forest, he stopped.

"We change here." 

I stared at him, making him kind of uncomfortable, until he got the hint. "Right," he mumbled to himself. He turned his back to me. "I guess you can go first."

"A privilege I get for being the only female."

I tried to hurry up, but my shirt had gotten stuck to the clasp of my bra, and I couldn't take both off at the same time. I groaned as I tried to get my arm through a hole in the shirt, but I only got stuck.

"Having trouble?" I couldn't see his face when he asked, but I could just imagine a huge grin plastered on it. 

"I think I can handle it, but it may take a while. You can go ahead and…change if you like. And don't worry, I won't peek," I assured him.

Without a reply, he started to undress. I turned my back on him and struggled on with my clothing. Before I knew it, Sam was howling. I gave up.

"You know what? I don't even like this shirt. Or these pants," I added, knowing I'd be too lazy to bother with them.

Sam glanced my way, and then winced. I looked down and realized my bra was still stuck to my shirt, but it wasn't _on_ me, covering what it should. I gasped, to late to hide much.

"You best not think about it if you know what's good for you, Sam Uley," I growled, right before I exploded into my wolf form.

I ran after him as he led the way around trees and shrubs. We sniffed the air every so often, making sure no leech was around. 

_"Everything seems normal here. How 'bout there, Emb?" Sam thought._

_"Everything is clear here, Chief," Embry replied with an added laughter._

_"Jake?"_

_"Clear."_

_"Quil?"_

_"Safe."_

_"Jared?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Okay, then we can go home for now. I'll be at Emily's, not that I need to tell you," Sam added._

We were headed back, but t got pretty annoying having to listen to all their thoughts at once. I got some of theirs though.

Jacob: Bella.

Embry: Slaughtering vampires.

Paul: Beating Quil at a Poker game.

Sam: Emily.

My clothes were shredded into small pieces. Not that I cared anymore. I ran along Sam. We had to stay together until we were both safe at home. But not caring for him to be listening to my thoughts, I ran ahead. Popsicles, balloons, clouds, cheese! I thought.

_"Why are you thinking about such…things?"_ Embry asked. 

_"Shut up now, before it is too late," I warned._

_"Leave her alone," Sam ordered._

I soon got to my house. My mom wasn't there. Probably at Billy's I thought. As soon as I got in the house, I changed and ran up to my room to dress. I heard the front door slam and Seth call out, "I'm home."

"Mom's not here, so I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to the beach," I hollered.

"Then I'm going to Emily's. She's going to cook again," he shouted with such enthusiasm I wanted to scream. I knew I shouldn't feel like his owner or anything, so I breathed in and out until I was calm.

I went downstairs and walked out the door. The sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds. It could possibly be a good day for swimming. I decided to walk to the beach, hoping to get some sun. If only my life could compare to the sun. Bright.


	4. Embry

**

* * *

**

Sorry that I haven't been able to update much. I've been ssuuuppperrrr busy, but I go this chapter done, and I'm hoping it's good. The Embry thing just popped into my head, so sorry if someone doesn't think it's right.

* * *

When I reached the beach, the sun was high in the sky. It felt warm against my skin. Undressing, I ran into the water. Despite the hot sun, the water was cool. It soothed my aching bones, making me relax. At least there was a place I could try to forget everything. Sometimes it worked, and other times…

I started swimming around, this way and that. For a moment, I kept my head under water. How long could my lungs last without oxygen? I asked myself. I started counting in my head. One…Two…Three…It had been over a minute when I felt myself being pulled out of the water.

"Leah? Are you okay, Leah?" The worried voice annoyed me instantly. Embry.

I ran my hands through my wet hair, removing it from my face so I could see him clearly. His arms were around my waist, holding me much too close to him than I'd want to be. Without thinking, I shoved him away.

"Can't there ever be a place where I can be alone?" I asked harshly, watching as he struggled to keep his balance.

"I was worried. You were underwater too long," he explained.

"It was only over a minute, come on. Why were you even here? Surely Seth told you I'd be here. So why did you come? To annoy me again? I've actually had enough of your jokes and all. And if you're going to stay here, I'm leaving. I don't want to explain to the pack why you got back in terrible shape," I warned, walking through the water as fast as it would let me.

There was a hand at my arm. I turned, ready to snap at him, but I didn't have time. Embry's lips found mine with an unexpected eagerness. What new joke was this?

He pulled me closer to him; I struggled to pull away from him. He tightened his grip, trying to get a response out of me, but I didn't know what to do. When it seemed like he had been kissing me for ages, he pulled his face back. What caught me off guard was his expression. It didn't show any signs of a joke.

One of his hands was resting on my waist under water. The other was on the back of my neck, holding me there. The only thing I could think of doing at that moment was what I did next.

I raised my arm and slapped him. The hurt look on his face may have made me laugh…if it had been for any other incident. But right now, I felt something in my chest telling me to go back to him as I swam to shore.

Picking up my clothes, I started to run. Not on four legs, but on two. I didn't even feel like changing at all. I just wanted to get away, fast. I didn't look back; when I did, he wasn't back there anymore. There were only trees and more trees.

At home that night, I didn't want to go downstairs when the pack came over again. My mom had planned dinner for all of us. I had unwillingly agreed to go, but now I willingly agreed not to go.

No. I should go. I couldn't let him think what happened at the beach affected me. I was the female in the group and I wasn't intimidated easily. Though, I did wait until everyone was downstairs at six, to go down myself. I put on my toughest face and walked down. Everyone seemed to be there, but as I looked carefully, I realized I was searching for _him_.

Not Sam this time. Though, when I saw him with Emily a pain in my chest reappeared.

Embry was the one I was looking for. I didn't see him. I figured I probably just felt bad for hitting him. Maybe I should apologize, I thought. Then, maybe I won't feel like this anymore.

"Leah, you're down. You've been up there for quite a while," my mom, Sue, complained.

"I was just tired," I lied.

I caught Sam eyeing me. I gave him my what-are-you-looking-at look, making him turn away. I felt my breath get caught up in my throat. It hurt me how much he looked at me so innocently. I wanted to believe it wasn't his fault he imprinted on my cousin, but I couldn't bring myself to, even though I knew.

I did want him to look at me. I wanted him to talk to me, like before. Before any of this werewolf thing ever happened. I wanted him to love me again, like he used to. But al this could only exist in my head.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump.

"It's only me, Leah," Seth said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I do too. Why did you tell Embry I was at the beach? He went there to do whatever while I was swimming. And then he-" I stopped before spilling it. He'd find out soon enough anyways.

"I'm sorry, but he looked like he wanted to know," he explained.

"So if a female killing murderer really waned to know where I was, would you tell him? And that's kind of what Embry is," I added.

"Don't be so hard on him. He didn't harm you, did he? He's the one that seems kind of down right now. He old me he was going to go for a walk, but he seemed real anxious to leave when he saw you coming down. I don't know what's wrong with him, and if it has to do with something private, then I'll try not to overhear anything when we change," he promised.

I hugged him quickly. "You're too sweet of a brother for someone as sour as me," I whispered.

He smiled in encouragement as I walked through the pack, heading out the door.

"Where are you going at this time of day?" Jacob teased. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's none of your concern," I answered brusquely.

The sun was setting, and I had no clue where he might have gone. If I transformed, I'd be easier, but I wanted to talk to him in person. Running, I called his name a few times. When I was surrounded by trees, I halted. I guess it _would_ be better to transform.

But before I could change, there was a husky voice behind me. "What are you doing here?"

I turned around. I didn't want to see his face for the fear of seeing something else, but I did.

"I was looking for you." I hesitated. "Look, I wanted to…apologize for acting the way…Hold on! Shouldn't you be stopping me right about now and saying you should be the one apologizing, because it surely wasn't my fault you acted the way you did," I complained.

With a sigh, he walked toward me. His face was expressionless. But his eyes told me something I couldn't understand.

"It is your fault, actually. And I am not going to apologize. I did it because…I did it because I wanted to, and I don't regret it, so you can leave now. You're not getting an apology from me."

His words surprised me. I could feel my jaw dropping slightly.

"How can you say you don't regret having done that? Why don't you regret it? Was this some kind of joke? A bet?" I assumed.

"Nothing more than the truth," he whispered, taking my face into his hands.

I jerked away from him.

"Stop playing around," I shot at him. "I've had enough. If you don't want to apologize, then don't. And if you want to stay here, fine, stay here, but I'm leaving."

He didn't stop me, and for a moment it bothered me. I went back home, trying not to care what he did.

When I walked inside, I decided to go straight o my room. Everyone was still there, and I preferred not having to make them see my annoyed-worried- face. I went up to my mom first, though.

"Did you find Embry? He just left without telling where, and when you left I asked the guys-they said you were out looking for him," she said.

The guys. Did they know something I didn't? I didn't actually pay attention to what they thought about when we were in our wolf form; I didn't know why they were al acting all…weirdly toward me sometimes.

"I went to look for him, but I don't know if he'll come here. If he does, good for him, but I don't care to see him…ever." I was being harsh again, but it just came naturally to me now.

"Did something happen between you two for you to feel that way about him?" she asked.

"Why would something ever happen for me to _feel_-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because Paul cut in.

"We know you don't actually pay attention to what we think, but are you that careless? You really don't pay attention? I mean, if you did you'd know what's going on. Just telling you," he informed me, shrugging casually.

He was sitting on the sofa, playing some game with Seth and Quil. I wanted to go rip an arm off or sew his mouth shut.

"At least I mind my own business and don't listen to what other people's thoughts. They could be private! You should learn some manners," I suggested. "I hate being a werewolf for that fact. I hate sharing my thoughts with a bunch of immature dogs."

"Oh, come on, don't talk about yourself that way," Jacob pleaded in a teasing voice. "You aren't that immature, but you are stubborn and cruel," he added.

"Jacob, Paul." It was Sam with his warning voice. Why was he always defending me? Was it because I was the only female, or was it something else…

"You _are_ being a little cruel yourself, Jacob. Let us just mind our own businesses," Emily added…and it sounded so…_motherly_.

"Yes ma'am," Jacob said, saluting, and then turning back to the others who were at their game again.

I looked toward Sam. He was, as usual, sitting comfortably next to Emily. I longed to be the one sitting next to him, though. As if hearing my thoughts, Emily got up and offered me a seat.

"No, thanks, but I was going to go upstairs," I replied.

Sam stopped me. "Actually, we have an announcement we need to make. We wouldn't wan you to feel…bad for finding out after everyone else did." He seemed as if he didn't want me there either way. What was it he had to tell everyone?

"Everyone," he said before whistling for attention. When he was sure he had their attention, he said, "Emily and I have something important to announce." He looked around. "I don't see Embry."

"I'm here," came a husky voice from the door. Embry had arrived.

What I didn't know, though, was that I was about to get two surprises thrown at me without warning. Two that would crush my life even deeper than it was already.

* * *

**Well, my opinion on this chapter is that it came out pretty good, but please R&R.**

* * *


	5. News

****

The person who said the news was that Sam and Emily were having a baby and Embry had imprinted on Leah...was half correct.

* * *

We had all gathered to listen for the news that Sam and Emily had to say. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I didn't want to find out.

"Um, well, what we had to say is that…" Sam didn't finish, making Emily say it.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone started cheering, except for me. Everyone was enjoying the news, except for me. Everyone was going to have a god damn happy life, EXCEPT FOR ME!!

It felt like I was frozen to the ground, unable to move. The rest of them were taking turns congratulating the future parents. I looked down when I noticed how my eyes were getting blurred with tears. Immediately, I turned and ran upstairs. I could feel the stares on my back, watching me leave.

Slamming the door, I threw myself on my bed and started crying silently. I wasn't going to let tem hear me. Or maybe it was just better to leave. Going out the window would be a good idea, I thought. They won't even notice.

My eyes were still blurred and I could barely make out where the window was. When I opened it, I started to climb out without thinking. When I was going down, my foot got stuck in something.

"How unlucky can one person be?" I asked to no one in particular.

I tried pulling loose, but instead of hanging on tightly, I lost my grip and fell backwards toward the ground.

It surprised me when I didn't land on the ground. Instead, I was being held by the one person I wished I wasn't.

"What are you doing jumping out of a window at these hours?" Embry asked.

"What are you doing right outside my window, if I may ask?" I shot back.

"I just wanted to check on you," he replied, not loosening his hold.

"You can't exactly check on me from down here, and you could have used the stairs," I accused, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

He put me down, but we were still touching.

"The truth is, I was going to tell you something, but I couldn't, and I don't know if I should. You've already had a bad day. And I know you probably wouldn't want to hear what I am going to tell you," he implied.

I looked up at him, and something inside of me told me I didn't.

"Yes, I have had a bad day, so if I don't want to ear what you want to tell me, let me hear it. How much worse could it be than…?" I looked away, but I was sure he knew what I meant.

He looked at me intently.

"I don't think I should right now. I know what you would say if I told you, and I don't think I want to hear it. I'll have to soon, but I think I can wait."

He had gotten me curious, so now I expected him to tell me.

"Embry, just tell me. I want to go to sleep," I complained.

He let go of me and stepped back.

"Go ahead; I think I am going to leave now." He turned to leave, but I grabbed at his hand. He tried to pull away but I held on tight.

"Lets go for a walk," I offered, not exactly enthusiastic, pulling him along.

He seemed to hesitate before moving again. We started walking toward the front of the house.

"Should we let them know we're going to "go for a walk"?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't think my mom will check on me and Seth would know where I'm at," I said.

We had reached the front, but we tried to keep quiet and not be heard. We were only about three yards from the door when it opened. Sam closed the door behind him. Embry and I felt like a couple sneaking away to a party or something. Embry saw him almost like an older brother, or a second dad.

Sam looked confused.

"We were just going out for a walk," Embry announced.

Sam nodded is head, but he didn't sow any expression. My heart throbbed at the thought of what he could be thinking right now. Then I noticed he was looking at something between Embry and me. I realized I was still holding on to his hand. I quickly let go. Looking up at Embry, I thought I saw him give Sam an annoyed look.

"We'll be back later. It's not like we plan on running away. Right, Embry?" I said, trying to act natural, as if nothing had happened.

"I just came out here to tell you that climbing out a window isn't exactly quiet," Sam noted before Embry could say anything.

"We'll keep that in mind next time. Maybe we'll invent something, or get a magic carpet so we won't make too much noise." Embry seemed to cheer up and I didn't know if it was for the part about inventing something, or about a _next time_.

Without another word, Sam turned to leave. I gulped, not wanting him to leave, yet.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow, Embry," he said in a calm but at the same time husky voice, without turning back to look at either of us.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching the door after he had gone inside, but I realized I was staring when Embry held my chin. Slapping his hand away, I began to walk again knowing he would follow.

When we were surrounded by trees, I stopped.

"Enough walking, now get to the talking, will you," I said, already impatient.

He stared at me long and hard until I started getting nervous and turned away. He held my chin once again, hard so I wouldn't be able to turn away. I looked up at him, then, and saw is pained face.

"What's wrong?" I almost choked when I heard how concerned my voice sounded.

He took a step toward me. "I need to ask you something."

"You need to _ask_ me something?" I asked incredulously. Since when did we werewolves ask something that could be heard through thoughts?

"Yes. I know the answer, but I want to know the reasons behind it. It's been a long time and it's just that…I don't understand why you're not…over him."

By _him_ I supposed he meant Sam. I didn't understand why he would be concerned about my reasons. It wasn't any of his business anyways. Pulling my face away, I stared at anything, but him. He sighed.

"That's none of your business, you know. Go and tell someone else your opinions about their lives. I don't understand why you even care, but just…just plain don't think about it!"

He tried to hold my hand, but I stepped away.

"Will you stop touching me? It's getting sort of awkward," I demanded. "It's like harassment or something," I muttered.

He frowned.

"I…I _do_ want to know," he repeated. Then, giving a small, without humor, laugh, he blurted, "I can't believe you haven't even noticed."

"Noticed what? Is there something I should have?" I asked, feeling my face heat up in anger. "All I have noticed is how my life seems to go wrong all the time. You heard the news, didn't you? Do you know how it made me feel? I may act tough all the time but nobody understands me. I may share a mind with a bunch of…immature…whatever you want to call yourselves, but you don't even pay attention to _my_ mind, my thoughts."

"If you'd pay attention to our minds you'd see how much we _do_ care about what you're thinking. When you're thinking something, of course we're going to know. _You_ are the one who doesn't know about _our_ feelings-about _my_ feelings," he amended, his tone matching mine.

I cringed. I stared at him in disbelief. He had never used this tone before, at least not with me. It was always in a joking kind of way when he did speak to me. The only times I heard him like this was when he was arguing with one of the pack.

"I…I…I'm going back," I said in a whisper. As I turned to leave, he grabbed onto my arm, holding me in place.

His face was mad but at the same time pleading. "You're not leaving until I finish what I have to say."

"What else is there that you need to tell me?" I demanded. "I think I've heard enough to realize what you are trying to say. You-hate-me!"

I pulled away from him with as much force as I could and started to run. But as I fled, I thought I heard him mumble, "But I love you."

Ok in mroejs beth is going to let Daniel go because she thinks he doesn't want her anymore and he's been saying things a lot latel so when she tell him that they should be apart for a while, he doesn't understand but he leaves her for a while until alice sees her sad and knows what she did. Daniel comes back.

* * *

**Embry hasn't imprinted on anybody...yet.**


	6. Declaration

**Right, I almost forgot.**

**On the last chapter, there may have been some weird typing. Sorry, again. Those were just some thoughts for another one of my stories, and I didn't want to forget so I just typed it and forgot to erase it.**

It has been so long, but I finally updated, though it may be sort of short.

**Sorry.**

**Please R and R.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up grouchy. After I went downstairs, I was heading out the front door when Seth caught up with me.

"Leah, can I talk to you…about Embry?"

"No!" I exclaimed before thinking.

He looked shocked.

"What?" I groaned.

"Embry left without saying anything last night. We were all worried about you two. We thought you had run away together, or something," he joked.

"Are you serious? Do you think of me as that crazy? Please! Whatever everyone's problem is…Gosh, just…I'm leaving. I'll be back later," I muttered angrily, already walking away.

I phased once I was far enough. But the first thing I heard was Sam and Embry…

"She's just stubborn."

I knew they were talking about me. I tried not to think much…trying not to disturb their conversation. It didn't work.

"Leah," Sam thought.

His voice always brought back memories, memories I shouldn't think of when I was in wolf form.

"Sam," I replied in my mind.

There was silence…weird.

"Oh, sure, I'll phase later," I muttered. "Keep on talking about me, I don't care."

"Leah, we just" It was Embry.

Sam ordered him to stay silent for a moment.

"Leah, we were just discussing" Sam began.

"I don't care, okay? I'll keep quite while you two talk and I won't bug you. And I'm sorry if you think I'm being rude and disrespectful talking to you in this tone, but I'm not exactly the happiest person in La Push or even out of us three. I hate my life, as you can tell. I woke up grouchy and I just have to cool off so I am going to be at the beach for a while…if anybody needs me," I mumbled. My words clearly said _you better not need me._

I phased back into human form and headed to the beach. It was empty. Nobody was in view. I went to sit on the sand by the shore and thought.

Emily was…pregnant…

She…was going to have Sam's child.

There was no possibility now. Not that there ever had been.

My life was crushed, again, as it would be forever, because this was just the beginning. Everything was always just the beginning, and I hated it all.

How was I going to live, knowing happiness was never going to be my thing? Would I ever experience it? I was sure I had, once, experienced it…with him, yet it had ended all too quickly.

Emily was pregnant…

There was going to be another Sam Uley in this world…or an Emily.

I wanted to die at the moment knowing I would never have the same luck she had. Her face may be scarred for life, yet I'd want to be her if it meant knowing happiness.

Emily was pregnant!

I stared out at the ocean waves. They rumbled and crashed against the rocks. I felt anger, and then sadness, then confusion pass through me as I remembered yesterday.

Embry had seemed real hurt. I felt anger because he was always there.

What was wrong with that?

It was him, but not the person I wanted it to be. It was never _him_.

I felt sadness because he looked like he really did want my "company" or whatever it was he was always there for, and I had…hurt him in a way.

I felt confusion because…I didn't know the reason behind his actions. Or maybe I would know if I paid attention like Seth advised me to do.

Closing my eyes, I let the wind blow in my face, whispering something to me…calling me.

"Leah."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Leah!"

My eyes snapped open, and I realized I was not alone anymore. When was I, though? Embry was sitting beside me now. I was about to scream, but instead, I got up and started to walk away.

He caught up with me in a second and I'd never thought him capable of what he did next…to me!

His lips crushed mine as he secured his arms around my waist. I struggled to pull away, but he wasn't going to stop until he got a response. I could tell; the way his lips moved almost violently against mine said it all. One of his hands came up to the nape of my neck, holding me there. I tried to use my hands to push him away, but he, then, took both my wrists in one hand behind my back. The other hand was pulling me closer to him.

When his lips forced mine open, my eyes opened wide and I tried to talk in weird moaning sounds. I was already feeling almost dizzy. He needed a breath too, for his breathing was ragged as he spoke into my ear.

"It wouldn't have been this…forced if you had listened to me before. I tried to tell you…I love you!"

I tried to say something, but his mouth covered mine again. This time, though, everything became clear.

Why was he always trying to get my attention?

He loved me!

It sounded awkward. Embry?! Embry loved me. I never would have imagined, but something in me told me I already knew. But…Embry telling me changed the way I looked at things, the way I looked at _him_. I…it felt weird, the feeling I felt as his soft warm lips concentrated on making mine cooperate.

And then I thought Sam. Sam? Sam _who_?!

I was kissing Embry back, then. My lips were moving with his, and I a part of me wanted to hate myself for it. Though, I couldn't because…

I was suddenly falling in love with him. Everything else was forgotten.

* * *

**So...yeah.Please read and review if you can so I can know if I am doing a bad or good job.**


End file.
